Horizon
Background The Horizon Group is one of the 10 AAA megacorporations in the 6th World. It is headquartered in Los Angeles, Pueblo Corporate Council. In Corporate SINs The mysterious indigo dragon that wreaked havoc, seemingly at random, on election night, struck one of Horizon's towers emitting Matrix signals in Seattle with a ball of lightning and energy.See . In the Corporate Metagame MMFEC run won during the runners lottery Horizon hired MMFEC for a run in their new theme park, Sunset Island, to track down a technomancer that had been shutting down rides and threatening visitors.This run spanned to . This technomancer, known as Fl33t, managed, months later, to hire MMFEC to rescue her and two companions from captivity at Horizon's Seattle biodomeThis second run spanned to .. A story in the Seattle Street NewsSee . denounced Horizon for their abuse of technomancers in this case as in others and for pinning the blame on an unnamed group of shadowrunners whose description matched MMFECEven though MMFEC's escape had taken place in front of Horizon News cameras, the timely release of the infamous Krund footage successfully turned the news cycle's attention away from a comparatively unimportant event.. Fl33t's two companions had been extracted, in the meantime, from captivity in Amazonia by Ma1nfram3 on a run for Horizon. Business interests Cyberware Horizon had this to say about their Cyberware division to the Seattle Street NewsSee .: “...Primarily we use it for developing AR feedback for analyzing behavioral patterns, facial cues, surface body temperature and other markers for judging the current mental state of a person a user is talking to, this is combined with our pheromone enhancement research suite, we’ve already talked to one of your journalist about to provide cutting edge, real time feedback in intense social and business face to face meetings. Giving you an edge over your competition. Aside from this, we also use it to develop and house products in development to be used with our matrix properties, including our '''QuerryJeeves' product we released a few months ago. Products such as upgrades to our existing Horizon Comm-links for the poor that will give them real time access to QuerryJeeves, for any questions or matrix searches they might need, without the need to be connected to the matrix, a lot like early twenty first century phone directory operators.”'' This interview took place after SSN remarked (in the same issue) that: Horizon is doing something odd with their search engine QueryJeeves beyond the pale of normal. Though it’s backed by military-grade security in their host environment, this brave traveler was able to infiltrate and disseminate some information that terminated at their cyber division. Biotech Horizon gave this statement to SSN about their Biotech division: Biotech is a promising segment of the Horizon market that focuses specifically on our pheromone enhancement research suite to improve crucial communicators’s natural abilities across all spheres of their lives. We understand that everyone has problems with tense negotiation and social interaction experiences. Horizon can provide the edge you need to get the deal you deserve or the social outcome you desire. ''Horizon believes that competition drives success and inspires great breakthroughs in our products. We wish our competitors the best successes in their endeavors, but not too much success. (laughs) -Adira Meyer Chief Science Advisor''Also in .. Notable executives Gary Cline: Chief Executive Officer and President. This is what SSN had to say about him: ''Despite CEO and President Gary Cline’s repeated talks of cleanliness, all is not well in the land of the never-setting-sun. His use as a puppet to dance and wave in front of the public with his larger-than-life lifestyle to razzle-dazzle and distract them from the whisper of a shade’s shadow is truly troubling.''This less than flattering quote is an excerpt of demmalition1's story about Horizon in . Alanna Frederickson: Chief Financial Officer, spokesperson for Chief Executive Officer. Reported missing. Last seen on her way to a security briefing in Los Angeles. Pablo Begay: Retired member of Horizon Group’s Seattle board of directors. Philanthropist. Involved with Horizon through his Matrix services company, the Krellen Group.See detailed profile in . Adira Meyer: Chief Science Advisor.See . Category:Corporations Category:Metagame